


Let Me Treat You

by Dreaming_gamer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy birthday V, Kissing, Surprise Party, V is a massage therapist, V is his own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_gamer/pseuds/Dreaming_gamer
Summary: V has been planning a special massage for you, but he has no idea that you have a plan of your own in mind for the evening.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Let Me Treat You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for V's birthday, the first of May!

”Right this way.” You’ve heard that amusement in his voice before and one quick glance to your right shows you what you expected, V is smirking as he leads you to the treatment room he usually uses while at work. The corridor is decorated by a few beautiful plants, your slippers not making a sound against the tiles as you reach the open door.

V has treated you before, you certainly know what magic those hands can use, and yet there is butterflies in your stomach this time. The look in his eyes is almost mischievous. He closes the door behind you and you glance at the prepared massage bench, two blue towels, big enough to cover you. Everything looks the same as the first time you were here, when you first met him… The framed poem on the wall, made by William Blake, you’ve learned. The heat cabin, that kind of looked like a microwave, to heat up hot stones. Several bottles of oils lining a bench. The mountains and lake outside are lit up by the lowering sun, though there is some time yet until sunset.

“Please take your bathrobe off and lay down on the bench.” V’s voice is as deep as ever, but not only professional. There’s that slight amusement in his voice, as if he looking forward to this as much as you are.

You pull the soft robe off your body, lower yourself onto the bench, on your stomach, only dressed in dry swimwear. Though the mineral pools looked very relaxing, you kept yourself dry in preparation for this, just looking forward to the treatment he has planned for you.

The towels flutter over you, then he turns to the heat cabin, taking out two smooth, black stones, oval in shape. His fingers are chilly, just barely being warmed by the stone, as he takes one of your hands and passes it to you. Your fingers touch and your heart flutters. This is already different from last time.

“Hold on to these. It would not do well for you to be chilled.”

“Okay.” You smile into the headrest, imagining his smile from the soft tone in his voice. The sound of a bottle cap coming off and him rubbing oil onto his hands, warming the oil up for you is a familiar sound. Just as familiar as when he starts, stroking his hands over your back in long strides, all the way from your neck to your lower back and then back again. It feels lovely as he strokes, kneads and takes care of your sore muscles, carefully straightening your back and increasing the blood flow in your neck. His grip is firm when it needs to be, but never to the point of pain. It feels like he’s weaving magic into your skin, making everything feel wonderful, as if there are no problems to worry about at all in the world. You close your eyes, just taking in the wonderful relaxation. 

“On your back now, my dear.”

You blink, not sure you heard him right. Your mind a bit foggy from how close you are to the clutches of sleep.

“Huh?”

V chuckles and the mere sound make you feel the butterflies return to your stomach.

“Surely you do not believe this… is all I have planned for you today?” He asks with that velvety smooth tone that accompanies his smirk. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. Now… on your back.”

“Okay.” A shiver runs through you as you do as told and he places the towel over your front, the smirk almost playful on his face.

“I told you the treatment would be something special today.” You see him step to the bench along the wall, hear a plastic cap coming off a bottle.

V returns with a fresh, citrusy scented oil on his hands, collects the stones from your loose grip. They have cooled off, but your body feels warm anyway, thanks to how he took care of your back, shoulders, neck and legs. V’s hands are so warm now, unlike the chilly feel to them when he sometimes has been reading for too long.

Once your hand is free, V starts to smoothly work on your hand, giving each finger, as well as your palm and the back of your hand the attention it deserves. It feels heavenly, his touch setting the nerves on fire and make warmth pulse through your fingers.

You want to just grasp his fingers in yours, but he continues, kneading and stroking your lower arm, then your upper arm until the whole limb feels completely relaxed and tingly from his work. His fingers wrap themselves around your wrist as he carefully puts your arm closer to your body, under the towel so you will not feel chilled.

As he walks to your other side and repeats the procedure with your other hand and arm, you sniff the air, trying to place the scent of the oil.

“It smells good.” You say, most of all to hear his voice again.

“The oil contains grapefruit. It is… quite good for circulation.” V replies with a soft, but teasing smirk.

“Is that a jab at how cold my feet has been recently?” You tease back with a hint of a blush. Yes, so you have been working a lot lately and yes, you might have asked for his assistance to keep your feet warm whenever you’ve been cuddling on the couch, a bit more than usual.

“Who can say.” V merely chuckles.

You can’t help but look at him as he works. His focus is entirely on your hand, his touch professional and precise and yet you feel the loving care he puts in his work. His mission to care for your body, make you relax. You feel your heart swell, as the focused, but fond look in his eyes is normally one he only has when he recites his favorite poetry. And now it’s focused on you, and you only.

With both of your arms lovingly tucked in close to your body, V moves to your legs and pulls up the towel. After collecting more oil from the bottle, he begins to work on your leg, carefully kneading the muscles in your thigh until you feel the skin go hot. Then he moves down, gently stroking along your knees and shin, until finally, he reaches your foot. With a firm thumb, he massages the sole of your feet and it feels so good you just melt. V seems to notice how much you like it, so he takes his time, caring for you.

All four limbs feel so relaxed, along with your back, shoulders and neck that you feel your eyelids flutter shut for a bit, as he finishes with the massage of your second foot. The towel being put back in place, as he chuckles.

“My dear… we are not yet done.” V states and the words make you fight your eyes open. What more could he possibly even plan, when your whole body already feels like it is resting on clouds?

“More..?” You ask, a bit drowsily. Ah, it wouldn’t do for you to fall asleep now, there’s something you have planned this evening as well, he just doesn’t know.

“Yes. I have one more treat for you, (Y/N).” He smiles and you grin back, feeling warmth spread through your heart at the gleam of love in his deep green eyes.

It is as if he must pull himself from watching you, as he approaches the bench with bottles again, chooses a different one this time, you note. When he returns, his now so warm fingers coated in a new oil, he stops by your face, sitting down on a chair just behind your head, leaning over you. You glance up, meeting his eyes with a smile that he returns.

“Last step.” He says, that deep voice clearly amused.

“I’ve never had a face massage before.” You smile, feeling butterflies of anticipation flutter in your stomach.

“Then I’ll make it the best you have ever had… and will ever have.” Oh, his voice is doing nothing to still the butterflies. Judging from how his smile turns into that devilish smirk you have so fallen for, he knows it too. You feel heat gather in your cheeks as he puts his so warm thumbs to them and start to knead. His fingers smell citrusy, a sharper citrusy smell than before. You can’t quite place it and he seem to notice.

“It smells of lemongrass but has a little bit of everything.” V smiles, his fingers taking care of your cheeks and chin, rubbing the oil into your skin with gentle caresses. You keep your gaze at him, so he continues.

“Jojoba oil, lavender, geranium… many more things, really.” He tilts his head a bit, meeting your gaze. “Not relaxing enough, my love?”

“No, it’s not that. I just love to watch you work.” You admit, but maybe he prefers if you don’t?

V chuckles, giving your forehead a light kiss, before using his fingers to caress you there as well.

“As you wish… this particular oil is very good for dry skin.” He continues and you love how much he knows about it all, how he is willing to share. V’s fingers work the oil into your skin, making your entire face tingle as it comes down into your pores. You never want him to stop. “It can also be quite good to fight the signs of ageing—” His voice is so comforting, you can’t help but to let your eyes close, for just a little bit.

***

“Sit up very slowly now, my love.” You blink as V’s voice reaches you and you carefully sit up, feeling the world spin just a bit. Mere moments make it pass, but you are amazed to feel how relaxed your entire body still is. V holds a glass of water out to you. From his smirk, you can tell you fell asleep for a while.

“How long?” You ask, hoping that your plan won’t suffer from a little delay. With both hands, you take the glass from him and drink some, feeling your head clear more and more.

“Only minutes. I take that as a compliment.” V smiles. You smile and he offers a hand for you to stand, once the glass is emptied and your bathrobe is on again. Lightly, you grasp his warm hand, so soft after all the oil and let him help you to your feet.

You smile at V, capture his lips with yours before he can open the door for you. You feel how you’ve taken him by surprise, but he soon replies, melting into your kiss. It feels like you could stay there forever, holding on to him. In fact, you must remind yourself that more is yet to come before you give into the temptation to deepen the kiss.

There is a question in V’s green eyes as you pull away, giving him a smile.

“Why don’t you go change, and meet me in the hall?” You say, placing a hand over his heart.

One eyebrow raises in curiosity on his face, but his lips turn into a smirk.

“As you wish… my dear.” V seems to be catching on, that he is not the only one who has been planning something today and you can tell it is piquing his interest, just as you have hoped.

For now, you leave the treatment room and go your separate ways with smiles on your faces. Your body feels wonderful after his loving care, but you hurry to the dressing room, using the code you memorized to unlock the locker. 0105.

Inside, you find the dress in your favorite color that you know V loves seeing you in. You take care not to take too long, changing into it and fixing your hair before stepping out, heading to the hall of the pristine spa.

V is already there, and you can tell from his gaze on the candles lining the hall towards the dining area, that he is trying to solve a mystery, in his mind. Who had lit those, and why? To his knowledge, the spa was not booked today, except for his request to have his treatment room booked for a time.

And he looks amazing. Asking Nero to sneak into the staff’s dressing room with a change of clothes for him and a note had worked out just perfectly. V stands there with his silvery cane, the shirt a dark green with intricate patterns that fit his tattoos, where he has rolled up the sleeves. The shirt isn’t buttoned the entire way up, showing some of the patterns on his chest as well. The trousers are black, fitting perfectly.

V pulls some ebony hair away from his face, his eyes widen for a second as you approach, taking in your form with a smile growing on his pale face.

“I’m suspecting you have something to do… with the state of the hallway.” He states with a nod to the candles and you giggle.

“How could I, when I was in your care the last few hours?” You point out, with a teasing tone.

V chuckles, as he offers you his arm.

“My lady.”

You take it and together, you stride over the carpeted hallway towards the dining hall. For each step, you hear music, the sound of a violin growing stronger. Along with the smell of delicious food.

V’s eyes widen as you enter the hall to the sight of Vergil, dressed in a tuxedo as he plays the violin in a beautiful song. You smile, Vergil certainly takes this seriously. Perhaps too much, but you find it charming. And behind him, there’s a table with wrapped gifts, along with a tall birdcage, containing a blue parrot.

Big windows show the veranda and the gorgeous view of the mountains and the lake outside, the sunset dying all of it crimson.

Alongside one wall, you see that they have even brought Nico’s jukebox inside.

One big, round table is set for dinner and there are colorful decorations placed all over, some of them clearly made by children’s hands.

“Took ye long enough! Food’s gonna go cold!” Nico scolds with both hands on her hips, but it’s with a teasing grin on her face. Her dress isn’t as formal as Vergil’s, but the orange color fits her and the dress reaches down to her knees.

“My apologies… I did not know we were expected.” V replies smoothly, his smirk being directed at you, in a way that makes you smile warmly at him.

He still hasn’t realized, you guess.

Nico seems to say what passes through your mind.

“Ye didn’t—Hey jackass, I told you we should have made those balloons!”

You can see Vergil’s eyebrows tick at her tone, whatever it is for how she’s referring to his son, or for her voice overpowering his music, you can’t tell.

“Do you want to spend the whole night partying, or cleaning up?” Nero questions, coming out from the kitchen with an apron over his arm and Kyrie behind him. Your best friend is smiling, her red hair put up in a ponytail.

“There is no need to worry about the food, I hope you’re hungry.”

“Very!” You claim with a huge smile, so happy once again that they have all agreed to your idea.

“Yes, well…” V starts, but he is interrupted as more footsteps approach from the kitchen.

“I brought the drinks! You got requests, I’m your man!” Dante exclaims as he joins in, a white hat on his head and a red shirt that kind of speaks cowboy to you, making you shake your head with a giggle.

Vergil puts his violin down with a slightly irritated look but seems determined to not fight with his brother, as least right now. You give him a small thumbs up, letting him know you appreciate him coming.

V’s grip on you tighten slightly, as the others launch into a conversation at Dante’s arrival, making you look up at him.

“What… is all this?” The look in his green eyes seem to be searching for confirmation in yours, as if this truly is nothing he expected.

You cup his cheek, smiling at him.

“I had a feeling you had forgotten.” You say gently, brushing a thumb against his cheek, that seem to take on a slight blush.

“Forgotten what, my dear?”

“Your birthday.”

V’s eyes widen, ever so slightly, taking in your words. There is something fragile in those green depths, making you withdraw your arm from his grip and instead put your arms around his neck in a warm embrace. His arms wrap around your lower back, thin but firm and caring.

“All this… for me?” He asks, mouth close to your ear. His voice waver slightly as if he is still a bit unsure of what he is experiencing.

“All of it. Happy birthday V. Let us treat you for a change.” You feel as if you could never speak truer words, as you want him to feel that love and protection he has wished for, for so long.

V says nothing, just holding on to you, but you can tell that he is processing, taking in that these people are here, for him. That you are here, for him.

When he pulls back, you expect it to be to address the others, but instead he captures your lips in a sweet kiss that make the sound of the other’s presences melt away completely. As if there is only the two of you, the touch of your bodies the only thing existing in the room, at this moment. Your lips are tingling from his kiss and you wish to deepen it, when an unknown voice suddenly make you both freeze up and pause.

“Happy birthday! Happy birthday!”

“Not yet, little chickee!” Nico shushes, but the blue parrot in the cage on the table behind her, seems to either not get what she’s saying, or just totally ignores it.

“Happy birthday!” It repeats, flapping it’s wings.

Nero can’t help but chuckle at the bird, while Kyrie seems to want to apologize for the moment between you and V having been interrupted. Dante on the other hand is laughing loudly.

“Whoa, is the party already starting?” Lady asks as she steps in, coming from the hallway behind V and you, alongside with Trish. They look like they have hurried over, straight from a stakeout as private detectives.

“Are we already giving gifts?” Trish smiles, giving both of you a meaningful look. In one hand, she holds a travel cage with a bow wrapped around it, for a small and curious black furball. You blush as you slowly let V go, but his arm around you doesn’t.

His smirk makes your cheeks burn hotter.

“We will continue this… in private, yes?”

“Yes.” You smile, giving him just one more kiss on the cheek before the dinner and party begins, with everyone assembled, all of them wishing V a happy birthday. The very air is full of mirth, with good company, delicious food and drinks.


End file.
